


we love in a way that feels foreign to me

by leapylion3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, gays in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Star Wars drabbles, with prompts given to me through Tumblr.</p><p>11: Kylo/Hux: "don't you dare lie to me (nsfw)"<br/>12: Anakin/Padmé: "it’s pouring with rain and there’s space under your umbrella au"<br/>13: Han/Leia: "you’re the only delivery person who gets to my house in any semblance of the word fast which is why i keep requesting you but you don’t believe me and tease me constantly about it"<br/>14: Han/Luke: "80s roller rink au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. finn/poe: christmas shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was a 3 sentence fic of finnpoe and christmas shopping :)

poe lugs all his christmas (and late hanukkah) presents to the small gift wrapping station, which is not-so strategically placed right smack in the middle of the mall, where hundreds of customers are elbowing one another and trying to sneak ahead, so that they can get back home as soon as possible.

poe, however, is not one to cut in line, and so he dutifully waits for what feels like hours, and he sighs so deeply in relief when one of the elfs at the station calls out “next!”, and, _oh_ , poe can’t even answer what type of wrapping paper he wants because the man in front of him is so handsome and smiles at him kindly, and delicately cuts the wrapping paper with dark, gentle hands, and, really, no one should be allowed to look that cute in a santa hat and red reindeer nose. 

poe finds out that his name is finn, and poe stutters his way through an introduction, and when finn comments on how nice one of the leather jackets that poe had bought (as a late hanukkah gift for himself) is, and poe stammers and all but throws it into finn’s arms, blushing as he mutters, “keep it, it’ll suit you, it’ll look better on you than it will on me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [send me prompts on tumblr!](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ask)
> 
> (here are my [ships](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ships), just in case)


	2. finn/poe: things you said when i was crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was "finn/poe: things you said when i was crying"

poe’s shaking and covered in a cold sweat, blood pounding and his brain pumps painfully against his skull, threatening to bust clean out of there. he feels the invisible hands press and prod and _pull_ inside his mind, and he wants to scream, it hurts so bad. it’s as if he’s back in the interrogation room, with kylo’s thoughts inside his head, pushing at his and _eating_ them until they are no longer poe’s own.

he sits up and presses his wrists to his eyes, so hard that he sees white spots and stars. 

when he pulls his hands away, they’re wet with tears.

_it was just a nightmare, poe. stop crying._

but the tears keep sliding down his cheeks, darkening spots on his sheets and sleeping pants, and his entire body is wracking with sobs, and poe hasn’t cried like this, not since his mother died, maybe not _ever_ , but everything is sharp and terrible, and the more poe fights for air, the less he seems to get it.

he’s weeping for no reason at all, _it’s just a nightmare, poe_ , weeping so hard that he doesn’t even register finn wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back down to let him snuggle and cry into his chest. finn’s fingers stroke and run through poe’s hair, and he doesn’t speak for awhile, but when the younger man opens his mouth, poe sobs all the harder and clutches finn tighter, wishes he could disappear into the pores of his skin and sink away from everything.

“do you want to talk about it?”

poe nods but he croaks out a “no”, there’s nothing to talk about, he’s crying over nothing, _it was just a nightmare, poe_.

(it was a nightmare when poe lost control of his own privacy and mind and thoughts, it was a nightmare when he was fearing for his life, it was a nightmare when he had to stare into that cold, unforgiving mask. it was a nightmare, but it was real, all of it.) 

“take your time, poe.” finn’s voice is so soft and full of love that poe feels more tears welling up for an entirely different reason. “i’ll be here when you’re ready to talk, okay?” 

poe expects finn to fall asleep soon after, but he continues to stroke poe’s hair, does so for what feels like hours, and when poe finally cracks an eye open to peek up at him, finn is watching him, and finn’s lips curl into a ghost of a smile. poe curls deeper into finn’s chest, and finn lets him, dropping the gentlest of kisses to poe’s temple.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [send me prompts on tumblr!](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ask)
> 
> (here are my [ships](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ships), just in case)


	3. finn/poe: things you said after you kissed me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was "finn/poe: things you said after you kissed me"

finn and poe walk briskly through the lower streets of coruscant, sticking closer to each other’s side than normal. (which, as anyone on the resistance base could tell you, was quite close already.)

finn’s never been to coruscant, but poe’s been before, and he’s told finn countless times how much he hates it. the surface is wonderful - finn loves seeing all the ships and speeders fly by, and the skyscrapers are beautiful -, but the lower levels are dark and gloomy, and it smells of mildew and other, more sinister scents.

poe’s confessed to finn that sometimes he feels scared when he’s down here, which is a thought bordering on ridiculous for finn. after all, poe’s the best kriffin’ pilot in the galaxy! what does he have to be scared of?

they’re here on a recon mission, and though finn keeps the thought to himself, he always likes being paired up with poe for missions, especially when it’s just the two of them. rey is off training with luke skywalker - _luke skywalker!!!_  - and finn’s next closest friend is poe. 

his heart skips a beat whenever poe calls him ‘buddy’, and he blushes whenever poe grins at him, and sometimes he pulls the collar of his - poe’s - leather jacket to his nose to smell the scent of the pilot. 

but they’re best friends. really. poe’s his best friend.

“shit,” poe hisses under his breath, and finn’s brows instantly draw together.

“what’s wrong?”

“i think we’ve been recognized.” poe mutters a string of curses, and puts his hood over his head. he’d grown a beard for the mission and he wears clothes much scrappier than usual, but being the resistance’s poster boy doesn’t help much for going incognito. 

and finn, well, finn’s pretty much been marked public enemy number one by the first order. 

“c’mere,” poe says, grabbing finn’s hand; finn’s fingers automatically lace with poe’s, and the pilot tugs him around the corner until they’re at the edge of an alley, nose to nose. finn’s pulse quickens. 

“w-who saw us?” 

“tall guy waiting outside the casino.” poe’s breath is hot against finn’s cheeks, and finn has to try real hard to concentrate on what poe is saying. “not sure if he’s with the first order or if he’s a bounty hunter, but whatever he is, he’s a bad one. too obvious. his blaster’s pretty much on display.”

finn almost leans past the brick wall to get a look at the guy, but poe’s grip is firm and keeps him rooted in his place. “so what do we do, wait him out?”

“that’s how it’s looking.” 

finn nods, and neither of them make any move to pull away from one another. 

the streets are quiet now, and finn and poe both bristle when they hear steps approaching. 

“what do we do?” finn asks in a whisper, his voice two octaves higher than normal.

poe doesn’t say anything, just grabs finn by his short hair and meets his lips in a bruising kiss as the footsteps grow louder. finn’s eyes are wide open in shock, and his jaw is slack as a result, which poe only takes advantage of, working his tongue into the kiss. 

finn grasps desperately at the collar of poe’s coat, and his eyes finally screw shut, his breath caught in his throat. 

finn barely notices the footsteps fading away, but when they’re eventually gone into the night, poe pulls away, his head falling back to lean against the brick wall. they stare at each other in silence for a few moments, poe’s lips swollen under his beard, and finn breathing heavily.

“so…” finn coughs. “that happened.”

poe’s mouth curls into a smirk, and his eyes sparkle. “do you want it to happen again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [send me prompts on tumblr!](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ask)
> 
> (here are my [ships](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ships), just in case)


	4. finn/poe: things you said when you were going into battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "finn/poe: things you said when you were going into battle"

finn has the strap of his assault rifle around his shoulders and torso, and the heavy weapon knocks against his knees with every step, but he doesn’t care, can barely even _feel_ it, as his heart pounds and his feet fall, the rhythm matching his thoughts, as they keep saying  _poe, poe, poe_. he swerves and cuts through the crowd, his movements fluid and graceful despite the feeling of anxiety clawing at his throat. he keeps his eyes forward, his gaze firmly trained on the x-wing a little ways away.

all the noise around him has turned into a distant _buzz_ , and finn absently swats at his ear. he takes a deep breath, trying to drown out the sand, as he keeps running. _poe, poe, poe_.

when he finally reaches the x-wing, he’s out of breath, panting like a bantha under the tatooine sun. but when poe comes into view, walking towards him with long strides from the other side of the ship, with that thousand megawatt smile of his, finn straightens up and puffs his chest out, pretending to look as if he _isn’t_ sweating and heaving like a nexu.

“hey, buddy,” poe says, pulling finn into a quick hug, and then clapping him on the shoulder. 

“came to wish you good luck,” finn chokes out. poe’s wide grin turns into a soft smile, and he claps finn on the shoulder again. “just, whatever happens…i’m here.” 

“you’re a good man, finn.” and finn thinks back to first meeting poe, the resistance pilot who singlehandedly changed his life, how he trusted him the moment he met him, how he gave him his jacket and his friendship and his _name_ , and a fresh start.

“so i’ve been told.” 

poe gives him a salute and begins to climb into his x-wing. finn, in the spur of the moment, reaches up and tugs poe’s pantleg. the pilot cranes his neck to look down at finn. 

“poe…may the force be with you.”

poe’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles. “you too, buddy. i’ll see you at the end of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [send me prompts on tumblr!](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ask)
> 
> (here are my [ships](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ships), just in case)


	5. finn/poe: the most embarrassing music on their phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on "the most embarrassing music on their phone"

“poe? you coming, buddy?”

“yeah, i’ll be right there!” but finn still hears the shower, and poe starts up his singing again soon after, belting out the chorus to a song from _the book of mormon_ , one which finn knows is found in the middle of the musical, which means that poe won’t be out until he’s run through the entire track listing.

finn sighs.

they were supposed to be at rey’s art gallery opening some twenty minutes ago, but, well, they’d only gotten out of bed a half hour ago. finn’s learned that a rainy afternoon, paired with breakfast in bed (and a naked poe dameron) can be very distracting, indeed.

rey’s going to kill him. he has a habit of being late - ‘chronic tardiness’, she calls it - and he swore to himself last night that he’d be on time today; early, even! it’s rey’s big day, after all. everything she’s worked towards, her entire life, has been pushing her towards this moment.

but then poe had to wake him up with his goddamn perfect mouth around his cock, and things only went downhill from there.

really, finn can’t even be blamed.

that’s not what he’s going to tell rey, though. (she already knows. she always knows.)

he adjusts his tie in the mirror for the umpteenth time, and his internal monologue is interrupted when he hears tinny music coming from somewhere nearby. ear pricking up, he ventures to the living room; the music gets louder, though it still sounds distorted and faraway.

he murmurs out a small “aha” when he finds poe’s phone on one of the couch cushions. the headphones are plugged in, but poe must have forgotten to press pause on his music. finn plucks it up and, out of curiosity, checks what song is playing.

finn snickers; it’s _i wanna know what love is_ by foreigner.  

the song ends a few seconds later, and snow patrol’s _chasing cars_ comes on. finn almost groans; he knows that poe is cheesy and a hopeless romantic, but he didn’t think he was _that_ bad. what kriffin’ playlist is this, anyway?

looking over his shoulder to double check that poe is still in the bathroom - even though his singing can be heard from miles away -, finn unlocks his boyfriend’s phone with a single swipe.

the playlist is, in fact, entitled “finn”, and it’s home to some of the corniest love anthems finn has ever had the displeasure of knowing.

(he’s flattered, really, and he’s eternally grateful that there was no one else in the room, and therefore no one to bear witness to finn’s blush and giant grin.)

“this is why you should have a password on your phone, buddy,” finn mutters, but continues to scroll through the song list. there’s enrique iglesias, meatloaf, sade, and, oh man, _n’sync_?  

the shower finally turns off, and finn nearly throws poe’s phone across the room in shock. luckily, he catches himself, and sets it down on the couch cushion just where he found it.

adjusting his tie one last time, he can’t help but hum quietly to himself. _i can be your hero, baby!_

(dammit, finn.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [send me prompts on tumblr!](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ask)
> 
> (here are my [ships](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ships), just in case)


	6. ben/poe: i dreamt you chose me instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: darkpilot, "i dreamt you chose me instead"

ben wakes to the sound of mechanical _beep_ ing and murmured chatter. his eyes are closed - he doesn’t know where he is. he jerks his wrists, but he’s strapped to the bed. he releases his breath in a hiss, and the tube coming out of his nostrils whistles in response. 

“ben,” a voice mutters, placing strong but gentle hands on his shoulders, “it’s okay.”

ben opens his eyes, and sees poe dameron looking down at him; he is smiling, but there is still concern etched on his features. ben swallows thickly, guilt gnawing inside him.

“i’ll leave you to it,” someone else says quietly. ben tears his gaze away from poe to look at the source of the voice. _fn-2187_. no, finn. he’s…he’s finn. a lump rises in ben’s throat. 

poe nods, and gives finn a brief but tender kiss. finn smiles, then exits ben’s room. 

“how are you feeling?” 

ben shrugs. well, as best as he can, while he’s lying down and strapped to the bed. 

“you were out for awhile.” 

ben’s throat is too dry to speak. 

“i’m glad you’re awake. your vitals are looking good.” 

“i try.” poe smiles at that, eyes crinkling at the corners, and ben thinks back to all the times poe smiled at him like that, after they’d kissed or flown poe’s ship together. ben’s heart aches. 

“finn brought you here.” poe pauses. “he’s done a lot for us.” there’s fondness in his voice, and ben feels anguish and jealousy claw at his chest. 

“i dreamt you chose me instead,” ben says, scarcely a whisper. “when i was out. me and you, poe…like it used to be. not…” _not finn. not **him**. _

“ben,” poe _tsk_ s, but he looks truly sad. poe laces his fingers through ben’s, loosely at first, but ben grips his hand tightly, desperately. 

“he loves you,” ben says, looking at the exit, eyes following the path finn took.

“i love him, too.”

ben glances at poe, then turns his head away, so poe can’t see the tears forming. “i know.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [send me prompts on tumblr!](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ask)
> 
> (here are my [ships](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ships), just in case)


	7. finn/poe: i dreamt you chose me instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: finn/poe "i dreamt you chose me instead"

finn looks like a hero in his jedi robes. 

of course, he’s always been a hero to poe. but, standing in front of him, lightsaber at his hip, he looks like something out of the holovids. a _legend_. 

and it breaks poe’s heart. 

rey had returned a month ago with luke skywalker, and now they’re leaving again. this time, with finn. it’s his destiny, luke says. it’s bigger than them all. (and poe knows all about duty and destiny and the greater good. but it still hurts.) 

finn’s saying his goodbyes to everyone, but poe hangs back. he wants to delay this for as long as possible. he doesn’t want to say goodbye to finn, _can’t_. finn is his rock, and he needs him here. 

(poe knows of duty, but he still believes in choice.) 

“who’d have thought, huh?” and poe is snapped out of his reverie, thoughts of him and finn taking on the galaxy together, piloting a ship together, curling up in bed together at night. finn’s grinning widely at him, and poe swallows thickly. he wishes that smile was for him.

“i dreamt you chose me instead,” poe chokes out, his voice barely a whisper. 

finn’s smile falls off his face, and poe’s heart breaks at that. “oh, buddy…” 

“no, i… finn. i’m proud of you. this is what you were born to do.” 

finn puts his hand on the back of poe’s neck, pulls poe in close so that their foreheads are touching. poe clutches tightly onto finn’s robes as he feels a lump form in his throat.

“poe…i would choose you in a heartbeat. but…but i don’t _have_ a choice.” 

poe lets out a pitiful sob, and watches finn walk away, his figure blurred by poe’s tears.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [send me prompts on tumblr!](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ask)
> 
> (here are my [ships](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ships), just in case)


	8. jess/poe: sphallolalia - flirtatious talk that leads nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: jess/poe "sphallolalia - flirtatious talk that leads nowhere"

it’s become a commonality between the two of them to meet up in the lounge whenever they can’t sleep (and, usually, if one can’t sleep, then neither can the other). they share a bottle of the cheapest booze, letting it burn down their throat and blur the edges of their vision. they don’t always talk - they don’t have to. they’ve become so accustomed to each other that their presence is a constant, and just the fact that they’re fixtures in each others’ lives is comforting. 

when jess has enough alcohol in her system, her good-natured teasing becomes a bit more heated. she offers poe corny pickup lines and jokes filled with innuendo, and poe will fire some back without missing a beat. they laugh until their cheeks and jaws are sore, and they reach over to pop open another bottle of booze. 

poe will notice the small things jess does, how she pushes her hair out of her face (but it always falls back down, anyway), the way the corner of her mouth curls up in a cat-like smile, watches as she tucks her legs underneath her. her pajama top slides off of her shoulder, but she does not move to fix it.

her lips curl around the bottle, and she laughs loudly afterwards, then calls him something completely obscene. he chuckles, even as she leans forward and brushes her lips against his ear, uttering the worst pickup line he’s ever heard in his life, but his heart still picks up speed, and continues to palpitate quickly for awhile after she pulls away.

and just like that, it’s over. poe forgets about the butterflies in his stomach, and jess musses his hair up and says she’s going to bed. nothing ever happens between them, and he doesn’t want anything to. he doesn’t want to lose his jess.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [send me prompts on tumblr!](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ask)
> 
> (here are my [ships](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ships), just in case)


	9. finn/poe: mamihlapinatapei - the look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: finn/poe "mamihlapinatapei - the look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move"

when poe first sees finn wearing his jacket, his gaze sweeps over finn from head to toe, slowly, with his lip caught between his teeth, and finn may or may not have started to sweat a little bit, but then thought nothing of it. poe was just happy to see him come back in one piece, that was all.

(poe loved - _loves_ \- seeing finn in his jacket, _loves_ how perfectly he fills it out, thinks about finn in nothing but poe’s jacket far more often than he should.)

poe’s smile is different whenever it’s directed at finn. it’s smaller, a bit, but it’s also softer and curls further upward at one corner, where he has a dimple, and his eyes shine. it’s because finn’s his best friend, not because he’s in love with finn in return, even though they sometimes hold hands or fall asleep in the same bed when they’ve had a long day.

(the look poe gives finn is so full of love and wonder, and poe thinks that finn is a miracle in humanoid form, that he’s so wonderful and kind and perfect that it’s amazing that he _exists_.)

finn doesn’t really understand why rey and jess and all the other pilots make sly comments when finn and poe are together. general organa seems to be in on the inside joke, too, will fixate finn and poe with a knowing look and a tiny smirk. (do they know that finn is in love with poe? oh, by the maker, finn hopes they don’t, thinks he’ll die of embarrassment if they knew.)

(poe is in love with finn, too, though, and his hands become clammy whenever he _thinks_ about kissing finn, and he can’t help it that his eyes always dart down to finn’s mouth, and sometimes, poe thinks that finn will lean in and close the space between them, but finn will just ask, so innocently, “do i have something on my face?” and poe will say no, and regret not kissing him for days after.)

it’s not until rey and jess corner finn one day, and they so bluntly say that poe is waiting for finn to kiss him. finn wants to laugh at that notion - poe dameron does not wait around for others to kiss him, _that’s ridiculous_ \- but he’s frozen in his place, and doesn’t even register when rey and jess shove finn in poe’s direction when the pilot walks by. 

(it can almost be considered a fluke that finn’s lips land on poe’s as the gunner stumbles into poe’s path, and poe is shocked - finn doesn’t want to kiss him, does he?) 

finn _does_ want. and he _does_. and he ignores rey and jess as they cheer behind them, simply enjoys the feeling of poe’s mouth against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [send me prompts on tumblr!](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ask)
> 
> (here are my [ships](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ships), just in case)


	10. ben/poe: it’s pouring with rain and there’s space under your umbrella au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ben/poe "it’s pouring with rain and there’s space under your umbrella au"

the rain is relentless today; poe’s been out for a grand total of three seconds and he’s already drenched. he fumbles with his umbrella with gloved hands, and finally gets it to open. sighing through a shiver, he begins his short trek to the bus stop. 

it’s only 4pm, but it’s already pitch black outside, and poe hears thunder rumbling in the distance. he just wants to get home and curl up with a book and a hot drink. he still has an hour long bus ride to suffer through, though, before he can even start to _think_ about that.

the shelter at the bus stop is crowded, packed to the brim with other university students. poe huddles underneath his umbrella, and prays that the bus will show up ahead of schedule. there’s no wind, at least, but he’s never been good with any weather that isn’t 30 degrees and sunny. 

he’s shifting his weight from one foot to another, trying to bide the time, when someone comes to wait next to him. reflexively, poe moves the smallest step away from the intruder. 

minutes pass, and the bus is officially late now. poe huffs out a breath of annoyance.

he looks to the gentleman standing next to him; the taller man hasn’t moved an inch since he took his spot next to poe. his dyed black hair is messy underneath a pair of chunky headphones, and his long peacoat must be extremely heavy now that it’s soaked right through.

poe clears his throat and shifts his weight again, now feeling a bit guilty that he has an umbrella and the stranger doesn’t. 

“hey,” poe tries. no response. 

poe moves the tiniest bit closer. “hey,” he says again, a bit louder this time. still nothing. _how loud is this guy’s music?_

poe takes another, larger step towards the man, and holds his umbrella higher, to cover the two of them. unfortunately, the stranger is tall enough that the logistics of poe’s attempt don’t work out too well.

the man finally turns to look at poe, an eyebrow cocked up. poe offers him what he hopes is a charming grin. _shit, he’s cute_. 

“can i help you?” he asks poe, pulling his headphones down around his neck.

“i thought…uh. it’s raining. so.” 

“yeah but.” the taller man coughs. “you’re pretty short. it’s not helping much.”

“right.” 

“here, let me-”

“no, it’s okay, i-”

the two of them awkwardly fumble for a bit, until their shoulders are touching, and the taller man is holding the umbrella over them. 

“i’m poe, by the way.”

“ben.” poe glances at ben subtly, and sees that there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. “thanks for the umbrella.”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [send me prompts on tumblr!](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ask)
> 
> (here are my [ships](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ships), just in case)


	11. kylo/hux: don’t you dare lie to me (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was "kylux: don’t you dare lie to me"

“don’t you dare lie to me.”

ren’s breath is hot on the back of hux’s neck, his voice low and throaty. hux fights back a shiver, and sets his lips into a snarl, even though kylo can’t see his face. 

“i’m not lying.” 

hux _knows_ ren is smirking.

“just _admit_ it,” kylo all but purrs, rubbing the front of hux’s trousers so slowly hux fears he’ll go mad. “you _like_ it.” his chest is hard and lean against hux’s back as he pulls hux closer to his frame. “why else do you keep coming back?”

hux growls, half in frustration, half in arousal as kylo squeezes his cock, and cranes his neck, pulling ren down by the hair so that their lips meet in a bruising kiss. hux tastes blood, and he’s certain that he’s bitten kylo, but that only makes him deepen the kiss, his tongue opening up kylo’s mouth. 

hux sighs, leaning on his forearms against the wall, as the movement of kylo’s hand becomes more insistent. ren grabs hux’s hips with his other hand, keeping him steady as he begins to grind on hux, breathing harsh in hux’s ear.

hux pretends that their trysts are a thing of myth, and it’s easy, really, when he has other things to worry about during the day. hux has duties, has troops to command; kylo ren is the last thing on his mind. 

(but, well, really, he doesn’t mind when kylo pulls him into the nearest supply closet and grabs at him, kissing him senseless.) 

(not that he’ll ever admit it, of course.)    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [send me prompts on tumblr!](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ask)
> 
> (here are my [ships](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ships), just in case)


	12. anakin/padmé: it's raining as hell and you don't have an umbrella so we could share mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was "anakin/padmé: it's raining as hell and you don't have an umbrella so we could share mine"

aw cute! i did this one for benpoe way back when :’) this is some like…bodyguard au? maybe?

“anakin, really, it’s fine,” padmé says for what feels like the hundredth time, but her new bodyguard is… _determined_ ; not in a bad way, but padmé could do without all the chivalry once in awhile (although, she supposes, it is nice to be doted on, too, sometimes, especially if it comes from someone so tall and handsome…)

“ms. amidala, i insist,” anakin affirms, opening the large golf umbrella and holding it over her, “it’s my job to protect every inch of you, and that includes that lovely hairdo of yours; wouldn’t want to see it get wet,” and he offers her a charming smile, and padmé can’t help but laugh.

“well, thank you, anakin,” she says, looping her arm through anakin’s as they continue down the road to her office building, “my hair thanks you for it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [send me prompts on tumblr!](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ask)
> 
> (here are my [ships](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ships), just in case)


	13. han/leia: you’re the only delivery person who gets to my house in any semblance of the word fast which is why i keep requesting you but you don’t believe me and tease me constantly about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was "han/leia: modern au" and i found a cute au scenario that i thought fit well with them

“hello again, princess,” the delivery driver drawls, grinning widely as he holds up a steaming takeout container of smoked nerf, smelling tantalizingly of grease and fat. 

“you’re late,” leia snaps - except, he isn’t, he never is; that’s the only reason why leia keeps ordering corellian food, because this is the one delivery driver whose borderline illegal driving speeds keep up with leia’s impatience and rumbling stomach, and, sure, the fried food every thursday night might be bad for her health, but leia is busy enough with her job to have to worry about that.

“nice to see you, too,” he teases, “i’d think you’d be happier to see me, since you request me all the time,” and leia scowls deeply, her heart picking up speed, not out of anger but out of something else, something she doesn’t want to _ever_ admit, so she tosses a twenty at him, grabs the food and slams the door shut, and wants to pull her hair out of her scalp when she sees that the driver - han, apparently - wrote his phone number on the takeout box.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [send me prompts on tumblr!](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ask)
> 
> (here are my [ships](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ships), just in case)


	14. han/luke: 80s roller rink au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was "han/luke: 80s au"

luke’s slipping all the way to the snack bar, his rollerblades sliding out from under him - he really should have taken them off, but he can’t be bothered now, just grips the handrails and tables as he pushes himself forward, and keeps his eyes on the tall, scruffy-haired guy behind the counter.

“what can i get you?” the snack guy - han, luke had learnt (he doesn’t wear a nametag, but he’d heard one of the managers call it out one time, luke’s here so often) - says in that low, rough voice of his, the one that fills luke’s tummy with butterflies, and it feels like they’re the only two in the room, in the _world_ , even though han won’t look up from the plate he’s wiping down.

 “i, uh,” and luke slips once more on his rollerblades, catching himself on the counter in the nick of time and blushing deeply when han glances up at him, eyebrow cocked in curiosity and amusement, “an order of chicken fingers, a pepsi, and…” he clears his throat, “your phone number, maybe, please?”

luke’s cheeks turn an even darker shade of red when han laughs loudly, eyes crinkling adorably at the corners, and luke regrets using - _butchering_  - a pickup line he heard in a freakin’ _rom-com_ that leia had made him watch, but han writes something down on a napkin and winks as he slides it over to luke; “you got it, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [send me prompts on tumblr!](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ask)
> 
> (here are my [ships](http://satinflowers.co.vu/ships), just in case)


End file.
